My Sweet, Sick Doctor
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Caitlin gets sick, Nora and Barry comfort her through this awful time. It leads to Nora finding out about the most magical moment in her dad and auntie's life - the time when they did karaoke, and Caitlin was drunk. (Snowbarry implied/Nora being a sweetheart)


**I know I've done a fic like this before, just with Nora in Cait's place...** **But honestly I'm having writer's block - other stuff I'm waiting to write on so I can gather all my ideas for it first.**

 **So, in the meantime, I hope y'all enjoy everyone being overprotective of Caitlin as the poor baby gets sick. XD**

* * *

A kitten sneeze broke the silence of the lab.

Barry, Cisco, Nora, and Sherloque - the only four present other than Caitlin - all looked at the doctor with concern.

"Cait? You okay?" asked Barry, walking over to her.

"Y-Yeah, of course!" Caitlin said, trying to smile. "I f-feel perfectly fi-ACHOO!"

"Okay, not like your kitten sneezes aren't the cutest thing ever," said Nora, "but... Auntie Cait, I think you've got a cold."

"Its j-just allergies," Caitlin insisted. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"The look of extreme discomfort on your face would suggest otherwise," Sherloque said.

Caitlin sighed.

"Okay, I feel like crap," she admitted. "But, guys, I need to get this work done so we can catch Cicada. That's where our focus needs to be, not on me. I'll be fine."

She sneezed again.

"Yeah, even if you would be," Barry said, "you need to be our focus. You're one of us, and I'm not gonna let my best friend suffer with me just standing on the sideline."

Caitlin smiled weakly.

"And also," Cisco added, "its not that unusual that you have a cold right now."

"Thanks guys," Caitlin said, coughing into her arm. "So... If you all don't mind, I need to find a gurney so I can lay down."

"I'll get you some blankets," said Nora, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"And I'll make sure you don't pass out on us," Barry said, holding her hand and helping her walk down the hall.

Sherloque moved forward to offer his own set of hands, but Cisco silently stopped him.

"Dr. Snow needs all the help she can get at this moment," Sherloque said. "Why have you stopped me?"

"Because... oh, right, you're new here," said Cisco. "Sit down my friend. I have something to explain to you, called 'who you clear the room for/let leave the room alone'."

* * *

Caitlin had, somewhere in the hallway, kicked off her heels and let Barry run and get her robe from her apartment - she needed something fluffy to be wrapped in, and sadly, there were no puppies available.

"Okay, just lay down there," Barry said, putting the covers over Caitlin's shaking body - somehow she had also started freezing.

"I can whip up some chicken noodle soup if you'd like!" smiled Nora.

"Oh, that'd be great, Nora," smiled Caitlin, "thank you so much, you're such an angel."

Nora smiled innocently, and raced off to go make the soup.

"You know you don't have to stay here," said Caitlin.

"But I need to make sure you're still breathing," laughed Barry, trying to have a bit of fun. "You know how bad a cold can get, Cait."

"Honestly... I'm glad you're here," Caitlin smiled. "Even if I do feel like crap... you make it better. You and Nora. You and the rest of the team..."

Barry smiled. "I would hug you but... yeah."

"I get it," Caitlin smirked. "I'll count up the hugs you owe me... when I'm better you and I will make up for it."

Barry smirked at his doctor... she was so amazing.

Suddenly, Nora walked back in with the soup. "Okay, Auntie Cait, I tried my best... but I don't know how good its gonna be."

"Its always good if you're involved," smiled Caitlin. She then ate a little bit, and nodded. "Its perfect, honey. Thank you so much."

"Thank you!" smiled Nora. "Get better soon."

"What she said," Barry nodded.

"Will do my best," said Caitlin.

With that, the two left to let Caitlin have her peace.

"She really loves you, y'know," Barry said to Nora.

"Well, I love her too!" Nora giggled.

"I'm serious Nora, she brags on you non-stop to me," Barry said. "She's always so proud of you... and who doesn't love Caitlin?"

"The current writers of the show," she muttered under her breath.

"What now?" Barry asked. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing," Nora said, cheekily grinning.

* * *

The next day, Caitlin had been brought a fresh set of clothes (that she had gladly accepted), some medicine, and a comforter.

In addition to that, two human comforters - Barry and Nora - sat by her bedside, and were telling her silly stories to lift her mood.

"...and that's why I never want to re-live my first tap recital," said Nora, shaking her head.

"I feel really bad for thinking that's funny," Caitlin giggled.

"Its fine! I just don't wanna go through it again," Nora laughed. "I mean, I still tap dance, right? So it wasn't too scarring!"

"It sounds awful," Barry chuckled.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Nora... did I ever tell you... about mine and Cait's karaoke night?" asked Barry.

"Barry Allen, I swear I will get Frost to murder you," said Caitlin.

Barry loved it when Caitlin threatened him and didn't mean it - he'd never tell her but she looked more innocent than a puppy when she did that.

"You haven't told me!" Nora said excitedly. "How does it go?"

"Well... your dad and your auntie here decided to visit a karaoke bar because your uncle had ditched us," began Barry.

Caitlin buried her face into her hands, but she was still lightly chuckling - this was secretly one of her fondest memories of her and Barry's friendship.

"And well... Auntie Cait her got a bit drunk, and decided she wanted to do some karaoke. So, she got on stage, invited me on with her, and we sang 'Summer Lovin'!" he proudly exclaimed. "Then, I had to carry her home, and she had me save her from a very evil dress."

"And you snuck a peak!" Caitlin said, giggling and pointing an accusing finger. "At my _goods._ "

"Dad!" Nora exclaimed; she thought Caitlin was only joking, so she jokingly accused him too.

"Uh, yeah right," Barry laughed.

In reality...

He may have peeked.

"You deserved that peek though," Caitlin said, coughing. "For, y'know, all the good stuff you do."

Barry chuckled lightly to himself. He was having a _serious_ case of deja vu.

But the next line made him re-live the memory even more.

"Will you two stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked hoarsely.

"Of course," Barry said, smiling.

"With pleasure!" smiled Nora.

As the two gently rubbed her arm, Barry felt a flood of memories come back over him like a wave...

He needed to start spending more time with Caitlin.

After all, most of his favorite memories were with her.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! :D**

 **Okay guys, so - if you have any prompts, I'd love to hear them! I wanna keep up with these one shots - I'd love to hear any ideas you have!**

 **Thanks again for reading, guys; I hope you have a great day! :D**


End file.
